


Arceus' Justice and Sinnoh's End

by PDtheBastard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Also don't question why his name's Obsidian, Blood and Violence, But the stuff you'd find in your average SMT game, Crack Crossover, Demons, Not Canon Compliant, Not the typical family friendly shit you'd find in a normal Pokemon game, Obsidian is basically Ash but cooler, Pokemon Death, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDtheBastard/pseuds/PDtheBastard
Summary: Arceus hated humans, and never really got why he made them in the first place. So that's why he decided to get rid of every single one of them, and the Pokémon who were friends with them... And in the most extreme way possibleMeanwhile, the champion of Sinnoh, Obsidian, had to fight off something new, and he could tell, they weren't Pokémon
Kudos: 2





	Arceus' Justice and Sinnoh's End

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm excited for the new Sinnoh remakes and Legends :) I thought of a stupid and wierd crack crossover that started with me making a hypothetical announcement for a Pokémon x Megaten game developed by Atlus. Sort of based this off of Arceus and the Jewel of Life even though that movie is hot garbage. Consider this a sort of """""prequel""""" for an SMT x Pokémon thing????? As wierd as it sounds

A normal afternoon had turned to chaos as Obsidian watched everything go down. He thought he had bested the hardest challenges. He beat all the gym leaders, he bested Cynthia and took her place as the champion of Sinnoh, and he even caught a Cresselia, but this was a challenge he would not be able to beat

A month ago, a graphic video of a strange new creature eating a dead Braixen was uploaded to the internet, and though the content was upsetting, it became surprisingly viral, managing to get 500 million views in It's first week online alone, an impressive feat for such a new video. The criptid was thought to be an undiscovered Pokémon, it did look like one, seemingly being a fox like monster with a white body. Many people wanted this new Pokémon, Obsidian even promising himself that he would catch it. However, more reports of these creatures popped up, and almost every single one of them being violent, reports of being attacked began flooding the news, people showing off their injuries, and many began wondering why all the new "Pokémon" were so violent. Some started wondering if this was just a big hoax, but the scars and bruises didn't seem fake and the stories seemed legit. So either this had to be a super impressive publicity stunt or the whole thing was real... And the latter was actually seeming to be the case, as crazy as it sounded

And that day, Obsidian and the rest of humanity would find out that it wasn't some big lie as this time, billions of these creatures came out of seemingly nowhere, attacking the regions and killing thousands of humans and Pokémon. Slaughtering them in horrible ways. These creatures were not Pokémon, they seemed more otherworldly, a good amount even looking exactly like humans. They could speak, though the more violent ones were vulgar. And one major key difference was that they could not be caught. Trainers tried catching them but the Pokeballs would just bounce off of them and fall to the ground, so they relied on their Pokémon for survival

Except for the fact that these monsters were leagues stronger than Pokémon, Obsidian even having to watch his Gyados, who he Mega Evolved no less, be torn to shreds by one. In fact, the only Pokémon in his team that wasn't dead was his Cresselia, though that was probably because she was a legendary Pokémon, meaning she was stronger. It still didn't make the other five deaths of the rest of his team any more bearable. They were all ripped apart by the beasts, and Obsidian was unwilling to let Cresselia go through the same fate as the other Pokémon in his team. It wasn't long before another catastrophe would be added to the list of things that could go wrong that day. Because meteors began raining down from the sky, taking more lives and drastically changing the layout of the regions, not even Rayquaza was able to stop them from hitting because there were way too many to be stopped. And by the looks of it, it seemed that there was a force behind it

And there was, because behind the scenes, Arceus and awakened from his thousand year sleep to bring justice onto humans. He had grown tired of them, and wanted them gone, along with the Pokémon that sided alongside these creations he loathed so much. From when they were created, humans would do things the way Arceus hated, they made art and have done impressive things, and Arceus, fearing that they would soon outbest him, began to hate them all. They were even able to create life like he did, with such examples being Mewtwo and Genosect. But even after Arceus released all the demons from the deepest depths of the Distortion World to kill them all, and even he sent meteorites to hit everything, he had one more thing to pull, and he knew that the couple of million humans that had survived that would not survive this

Just as Obsidian thought things couldn't get any worse, he had been informed by an emergency news report on his Pokedex that there were now nukes heading towards all the regions from Hoen, which's research facility had seemingly malfunctioned sent out ICBMs. It had already nuked itself and now Nukes everywhere were heading for every region

Obsidian sat at the top of Mt. Coronet with his Cresselia besides him, awaiting the sweet release of death as he looked into the horizon. It wasn't long before he saw a mushroom cloud arise from the city, and he new the even if he survived this, he wouldn't even live past a week. Whatever wanted him dead had won and Obsidian knew he couldn't really do to stop it

Though humans were dead, no species of Pokémon had gone extinct. And though the monsters were still stronger, billions of Pokémon were still left and the monsters had even been sealed away again by a few legendary and mythical Pokémon. After 225 years Pokémon were now back up, even adapting to be more intelligent and their own society, even learning how to use machines like humans once did, though humans were gone civilization was sort of normal. Though the threat of the demons returning had always stuck around


End file.
